Appa's Vital Mission of Saving His Tail
by Irelandfan
Summary: Appa is annoyed with Zuko and Katara's constant fighting, so he sets out on a mission to make them get along.


**Hey ya'll!**

**Appa is just soooo cool, so I couldn't help myself and wrote a story featuring this awesome bison!**

**Enjoy!**

**o.O.O.o.**

Appa was furious. Yes, he was an animal, yes, he couldn't talk and he didn't quite understand humans, but for those stupid benders to burn and then freeze his precious tail twice the same day... well, now that was bloody unfair. He knew that the blue-eyed waterbender did not like the golden-eyes firebender, but that did not gave them the right to try and scar him for life.

He was well aware of the fact that the firebenders were the bad guys, however, recently, he had become quite fond of the scarred fire-breathing teenager. Whereas most firebenders were always angry and chose him around, attacking him with fireballs and cannons, this one gave him extra food and stood up late, talking with him and petting him. Oh, how he loved to be petted. Frankly, Appa did not know any bigger pleasure than just lodging around and having somebody to rub and scratch his fur.

Honestly, he also liked the blue-eyed girl, for she was always nice to him and looked after him when he was hurt or sick. Her magical glowing hands immediately found the pain and massaged it away. Unlike the other boy (not Aang, but that annoying loud boy), she did not eat all the food and actually gave him extra treats. She was simply wonderful.

That's why Appa just couldn't comprehend why these two very nice and friendly humans did not go along at all.

"What the hell peasant?", a very angry firebender shouted.

"Oh, my apologies, your Highness. Your sorry royal ass can't take a little cold water? Don't you bathe at your palace?" The waterbender was smirking victoriously, while holding her waterskin protectively.

"In fact, we do, but, I guess, in your village there was never something called a "warm shower", or a bathtub, for that matter. Too expensive for you, peasant?"

Appa sighed. _"Here they go again"_, he thought, while he tried to fold his ears in a way, which would hopefully block the annoying sounds.

What was their problem anyway? It wasn't like they were alone in the universe, or like their specie has long ago disappeared, or like they had to spend a hundred years of their life frozen in a gigantic iceberg. They were humans and, frankly, there were just too many of them.

**Floosh...**

An enormous fireball flew dangerously close to his tail... AGAIN! Bloody hell, now Appa was beyond furious, he was terrified for the well-being of his beautiful tail. The bison's face darkened and his eyes flashed dangerously. Something had to be done quickly, before his darling little tail had fallen a victim of these crazy benders.

But how? He wasn't a human, he couldn't talk, and he most certainly couldn't just go and kick some sense into their stupid heads. He needed a plan, a damn good one, for Appa could feel a storm was coming.

The bison couldn't sleep that night. He laid awake in the dark, his eyes trying to pierce through the black veil of the night, looking for a solution. It was a quiet night, so quiet you could hear the slight rushing of the river nearby. Yet, this silence did nothing to clear his thoughts and reward the troubled bison with an answer.

After laying awake in the darkness for hours, Appa cursed the spirits and closed his eyes, ready to surrender to the sweet slumber, when sudden footsteps echoed through the forest. Appa quickly opened his eyes and saw a blue dress flash through the darkness. The waterbender. Really, where was this crazy woman going now? He was ready to go back to sleep, when he heard a slight sobbing.

She was crying! Appa panicked; the young, seemingly fearless woman, he had come to know, was crying! _"What should I do",_ he thought, _"If only I was a human"... _A human. A firebender. Appa smirked and quietly moved closer to the peaceful camp. The bison stepped silently, like a predator, looking for his pray.

Finally, Appa spotted a short black hair and a pale hand, shining in the moonlight, He stepped closer and tried to think of a way to wake up the boy, without startling everyone else in the process. Suddenly, Appa bent down, very close to the boy, widened his eyes to the fullest, and starred creepily at the sleeping human. He starred and waited for a few minutes, and soon enough, the firebender's eyes started to open.

Appa rushed out of his sight and laid a few meters away, faking sleep. The boy sat down in his sleeping bag and looked around. Then his eyes widened and he walked to the waterbender's sleeping bag, finding it empty. He looked around helplessly and started making his way to the other boy's (the one that always ate the most) sleeping bag.

Appa let out an annoyed groan and prepared to kick the boy in the girl's direction, when the firebender suddenly stopped. A quiet sobbing could be heard, even from this far away, and Appa sighed in relief when the boy went on in the direction of the sound.

Appa considered leaving them to deal with it alone, but then again, he was a curious person. Animal. Whatever. So he crept after the firebender and hid behind a huge bush.

The girl was sitting next to the river and there were tears all over her lovely face.

"Katara?", the boy asked hesitantly, "Are you all right?"

The girl groaned and murmured, "Go away! You are the last person I want to see right now."

Appa was pleased to see that the firebender did not listen to he, instead he sat down next to the crying waterbender.

He looked her in the eyes and asked, "What's wrong?"

And then the sobbing girl threw herself in his arms and shouted hysterically something about having a bad dream and about Ozai (who?) and Zuko (the firebender?) being dead. Appa was confused. Didn't she hate the boy? Why was she crying in his arms then? Humans were truly perplexing creatures.

"... and then he looked at me and said it was all my fault, and you were dead, Zuko. Dead! I was so scared, and I'm so sorry for all these awful things I said about you, and I really don't want you to die, and...", the girl continued crying and talking in the same time, never even pausing to take a breath.

"Shhh, Katara, it's okay", the boy didn't seem to mind that his tunic was getting all wet from her tears, " I'm here, I'm not dead, don't worry, everything is going to be all right."

Slowly, the girl seemed to calm down, but she never let go of his clothes. The boy continued to whisper soothing words in her ear, smoothing and kissing her hair. The waterbender closed her eyes and Appa thought she had fallen asleep already, when she whispered something in the boy's ear. The firebender smiled, bent down and kissed her.

"I love you too, you stubborn woman!", he exclaimed and she snuggled into him even more.

Appa sighed happily and silently stalked away. He threw one loving look at his tail, laid down and closed his eyes. The bison fall asleep with a smile on his furry face.

**o.O.O.o.**

**Well, yeah... Appa has human characteristics in this story, my apologies, but he is a flying bison, for goodness sake! It isn't that strange, is it? :)**

**Also, I like Sokka very much, but I believe that Appa and Sokka are "food rivals" or something, so excuse the poor bison saying Sokka was "annoying".**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this story, so please leave a review! **


End file.
